


In the House

by malariamonsters



Category: 28 Days Later (2002)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 10:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3116903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malariamonsters/pseuds/malariamonsters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hannah, Selena, and Jim come upon the cottage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the House

When they first came upon the cottage on the hill they were hungry and tired and torn. They fell on the cabinets, almost ripping the doors off their handles, and when they’d gathered all the non-perishables they crouched down in a circle, huddled together, knees and elbows touching. Even better than surviving—that was what they knew how to do best: staying together. Hannah wondered if they could find a can opener in a drawer somewhere, but Selena speared the top of a can with the tip of her machete, working it from side to side, tearing the top off ragged and emptying the contents in her mouth, head thrown back. When they were finished eating they neither walked around the cottage nor the surrounding grounds, but barricaded themselves in the small kitchen, windows shuttered, chairs pushed up under the handles of doors, weapons within easy reach. They all three crawled under the kitchen table, Jim on the outside an arm around Selena, Selena in the middle an arm around Hannah, and Hannah last, her arms folded around herself. 

It was a few minutes before Hannah offered in the dark, “Goodnight Selena, goodnight Jim.” Her voice was just above a whisper, but Jim’s came quick and sure, “‘Night, Hannah, ‘night Selena.” She heard the kiss he placed on the back of Selena’s neck. One heartbeat, two, and then “Goodnight.” Selena’s tone held a finality to it that signaled what she felt of this courtesy, this relic, but Hannah felt the squeeze she gave her hand. 


End file.
